dragonkaifandomcom-20200214-history
Power Levels
Lord Chilled power level was originally 200,000 when armor is on then when he takes the armor off his real power level appears 700,000. Lord had many recent power boosts now is real power level is 755,000.And after training with brave and his master his power level has jumped to 800,000 in his base form if he goes all out his power level is 8,000,000 but he is to slow to do anything.since chilled split from his evil side he is 530,000 but traing with hes son he is back to 750,000. Due to the 2yr hyperbolic time chamber and the extreme meditation with his son chills base power level is 1,200,000 max out he is 12,000,000 While Brave and Hope was fighting Heat Chilled was traing with Jorel and he unlocked a new transformation and when he is maxout he is 36,000,000. after 1,480,000 with the lost of his son Wrath he has been underneath serious meditation. and when he go's to his first transformation 7,400,000 his next form is 14,800,000 then his big form when he is all about power he is 22,200,000 and his final transformation the one he got with Jorel is 44,400,000. Preparing for the up coming battle Chilled was in the hyperbolic time chamber using arm and leg weights that weigh 40 tons pounds on every alignment that adds up to 160 tons pounds and asked maria if he can use the gravity room while in the gravity room maria was kind enough to put more weight on his normal body armor now his base power level is 3,608,000 and when he transforms 18,040,000 2nd transformation 36,080,000 maxed out his power level is 108,240,000 Wrath's power level was originally 20,000 but the recent zenkai boosts he has achieved now his power level is 90,000. in part ll his power level is 180,000 but in his super saiyan transformation his power level is 9,000,000. Part II due to training for 1yr with his new found youngest sibling and training on Planet Yuicur wraths power level is 180,000 in his super saiyan his power level is 9,000,000 in his legendary super saiyan mode his level is 15,300,000. After the tournament and being sent to the after life wraths new level is 460,000 going into his ss2 it is 52,900,000. being dead after two years and training with great kai wrath was able to reach new heights and increase his power level dued to great kais thousand year of death punishment wraths current level is 820,000. After Wrath training with Anoobis he is said to be on par with a Super Saiyan 2 even in his base form. Even like this wrath said hes no match for anoobis alone. However. It is also said that Wraths ki color change dued to in heritating asimluar ki structure like anoobis. Wrath says after training with him for so long hes always must have ki control and focus, but in return his body gives much better ki control than the Super saiyan form. Because of this form's perfect innate ki control and the calm mind required to attain it, this form can be combined with super saiyan creating a form called (Beyon Super saiyan) Wraths base PL is (82,000,000). Hope's ''power level was originally 50,000 dued to training with frost.after training in the hyperbolic time chamber and wrath his powerlevel is 150,000.afterwards the potienal unlocked he went up to 190,000 and after two zenkai boosts he went up to 230,000 and then gained 200,000 from the wish he is at 430,000 His power level in super saiyan is 23,500,000 and being in his Super saiyan 2 it sky rockets too 30,100,000. after the tornuamet hope has trained x4 harder than ususal and has been training with scoorge in the htc 3 days straight he was exhausted his power level jumped to 510,000. than he sensed braves powerlevel and went into a rage 556,000 and meet will his nephew and he told them about the future and rage.hope then trains none stop and his powerlevel now is 654,000.hope has started gravity training with his 5 ton suit.hope then defeats quick on frosts team and got a zenkai 754,000 in ssj 37,700,00 ssj2 75,400,000 ''Brave's power level was orginally 10,000 but the recent zenkai boosts his power is 22,000. Recently Brave has been training with Lord Chilled and receieved an zankai boosted before Chilled unlocked his potietal then he trained in 500 gravity danger room but during training with Chilled he's revieved an furious mutation intensily increased his power level almost reaching super saiyan. Instead reaching super saiyan he'd reach an transformation called False super saiyan the incomplete version of super saiyan but Brave's power level is 103,000 but in false super saiyan it's 1,545,000. Training intensely for the tournament with the help of his wife Maria Brave's current power level is 153,000 during his training he obtained super saiyan sinced then Brave went to jorel for ki training. In Super Saiyan his power level is 7,650,000. Brave obained Super Saiyan 2 in rage of the fact that Wrath surpassed Super Saiyan and a big possiblility Hope as well he never tried to master it because the lack of time before the day of the tournament, in Super Saiyan 2 is power level is 10,710,000. In the tournament he gained enormous power boosts his current level 473,000 in Super Saiyan 23,500,000 in Super Saiyan 2 its 33,110,000 and in Super Saiyan 3 85,140,000. During the time skip Brave has been training constantly focusing on wrath and frost. Until will came and told him about the future that everyone dies by a saiyan name rage so Brave trained harder even with jor-el, Will, Pride, and Chilled. Mira made a new training suit that wieghs 12 tons Brave has been training in the suit and never took it off before then Jor el helped brave mastered ssj2 and ssj3. Brave's power level is 670,000 in Super Saiyan 33,500,000 In Super Saiyan 2 its 67,000,000 and Super Saiyan 3 140,700,000. after training with jorel for 25th world tournment and attending brave became stronger 900,000 in Super Saiyan he's 45,000,000 in Super Saiyan 2 he's 90,000,000 in Super Saiyan 3 108,200,000 Will's '''After being force to fight and defend whats left of the world will went under harsh training by chilled claiming to become better then his father one day and meet him, wills current power level is 300,000 after going back in time and seeing hopes death he was able to awaken the super saiyan within him his power level in this state is 15,000,000. ''Master Jorel's '''power level is 1,000,000 in his base form beacuse he is the reincarnation of Janemba when he fights Brave he hold back and nevers go's all out.He also trained Warth and Lord Chilled the rest of his power is sealed up. 'Frost's' Power level is 20,000,000 in his curse form his true form power level is still unknown. '''Silver's' power level is 5,000,000 but he masked is real power level so its unknown. 'Pride's '''power level was originally135,000, then gained 40,000 from potential unlock from defeating Lord Chilled along side Hope, afterwards gained 20,000 Zenkai Boost after fighting Frost in the Dragon Kai tournament, then gained 200,000 from the Dragonball wish which leads his power level to be 355,000 and when he goes super saiyan he is 17,750,000. After the Z-Tournament, Pride went to Lord Chilled to speak with him about letting him train with Master Jorel. Chilled then agreed to let him train with him. Pride trained with Jorel fighting him in his Base form trying to get better, while also after training with Jorel during the day, Pride is training in the gravity chamber. For all of his training put together from Master Jorel and the gravity chamber. Pride is now currently training with Lord Chilled and is also still working in the gravity chamber. Pride's Base power level reaches 425,000. But when he maxes out in Super Saiyan he reaches 21,250,000. After the training with Lord Chilled, he then attempted to joke around with Chilled and call him by his nickname "Nasty Slug" it then made Chill angry and mad and made Chilled's power level skyrocket to 2,000,000. After fighting Chilled he experienced near death until Chilled calmed down and Pride was near death which led Pride's base power level reach to 527,000. But when he maxes out in Super Saiyan he reaches to 26,350,000. After 2 days of relaxation from training Pride finally decided to speak with his father Brave. They both agreed to leave all the negative things in the past and in return for Pride finally speaking to his father Brave then decided to put Pride under extreme training boosting his Base power level to 577,000. But when he maxes out his Power Level then reaches to 28,850,000. After training with Brave he then decided to go back into the HyperBolic Time Chamber to train more which boosted his base power eve up to 583,000. Which when he maxes out in Super Saiyan he then reaches to 29,150,000. While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Pride was awoken with some news that a Saiyan in the future by the name of Rage was going to kill everyone. While training Pride's mother Mira entered and threw a 9 ton suit at him he constantly trained in that in the hyperbolic time chamber increasing Pride's base power level to 643,000 and when hes maxed out in his super saiyan form he reaches 32,150,000. While training with the 9 ton suit on, Pride is still continuously training with it on insie of the HyperBolic Time Chamber, aswell as Pride then adventured to speak with Master Jorel and fought and trained with Jorel while wearing the 9 ton suit. After two years of hard training in the hyperbolic time chamber along with training with Jorel for the 25th tournmant Pride's power level 650,000. But when he maxes out in Super Saiyan he then reaches 32,500,000. '''Quick-' Quick was originally on a power level of 900,000 after adepting and defeating Pride, Chilled and Hope for Frost his power grown to 1,170,000. Category:Sad